1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chrolactomycin compound or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which have antibacterial and antitumor activities.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Okilactomycin represented by the following formula (II): ##STR2## is reported [Journal of Antibiotics, 40, 1475-1482 (1987)].